


I Don’t Want To Live Forever

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Hanson (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Friendship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Taylor Swift had always wanted to know why Taylor Hanson had declined her offer to collaborate on a song. She runs into him at a hotel bar, and has the opportunity to ask.





	I Don’t Want To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This was inspired in part by the song by the same name but also by the story “Hopeless Romantic”. Not sure where this is going but I’m interested in exploring a friendship between these two. Will be updated regularly.

I've been looking **sad** in all the nicest places  
Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
I see you around in all these empty faces  
Up all night, all night and **every day**

****

****

*\

I sighed and glanced around the hotel bar, looking for anyone that looked reasonably interesting that I could chat with. I was exhausted, as was often the case, but still felt lonely. It was that loneliness that had driven me out of my hotel room and into the crowded hotel bar that evening.

The bar was full of people, many of which appeared to be men on business trips. Everyone was dressed in suits. It was later in the evening, and many had carelessly discarded their jackets on backs of chairs, the way people did who didn’t have to worry about money. Many were animatedly discussing business with each other while sipping martinis. I didn’t really fit in. Except that I also had money.

I usually didn’t stay in hotels like this, and I usually never ventured alone without my bodyguard. I knew better. I’d learned the hard way.

But sometimes I just wanted to just feel like a regular person and took the risk of going out alone. 

I also knew if I felt threatened, I could call him and he’d be by my side in a moment. I paid him well enough after all.

I wasn’t sure why, but I felt like I was in a funk lately. Hadn’t been able to come up with any new material, and hadn’t felt like doing anything other than to keep to myself. 

My friends were worried.

There was a lot going on in my life as usual, but I didn’t really have the luxury to take some time off to regroup. I was recovering from my latest tour, which hadn’t gone as well and me and my team had hoped. I had recently broken up with my latest boyfriend. My heart still hurt, and it had left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

I could usually bounce back, but I just didn’t feel like myself, and it was frustrating.

I just wanted to feel like me again.

I was in Dallas because I had a meeting with my lawyer, who was now based in Dallas. I had originally planned to just fly back the same day, but after the meeting, discovered I was too tired to do so I checked herself into the nearest hotel, with the intention of going home first thing in the morning. 

I figured I’d just have a couple drinks, do some people watching, and call it a night.

I definitely didn’t expect anything interesting to happen that night.

Surprisingly, no one in the bar had recognized me yet, which I was grateful for. In fact, no one had talked to me at all, except for the bartender. I felt invisible. An unusual but welcome feeling to me at the moment.

I was about to ask the bartender for my check when I saw him walk in. And that’s when I knew my night was about to get a lot more interesting. Taylor Hanson. I recognized him immediately.

I studied him as he walked in and sat down at the bar across from me. 

I almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Funny how I had been trying for years to meet him, and had been unable to, and I ended up simply seeing him at a bar. 

Life was crazy sometimes.

A while back I’d asked him to record a song with me, which he’d turned down. I had chosen not to take it personally, but I had been disappointed. 

I was dying to know why he hadn’t wanted to do a song with me.

I’d regret forever if I didn’t ask him.

And now I had the chance.


End file.
